


i love you, 'ponine.

by confoundedfuture



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I guess???, Modern AU, i really don't know what i'm doing, somewhat fluffy i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confoundedfuture/pseuds/confoundedfuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which éponine has social anxiety and has to ask for help at the supermarket, while courf sees a whole new side of enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, 'ponine.

**Author's Note:**

> GAH I'M SO WEIRD ABOUT POSTING MY WRITING ONLINE THIS IS SO NEW TO ME AHHH  
> but anyways, sorry it's not that good, i just felt like i had to post something.

All Les Amis knew about Éponine was that she was Enjolras' reclusive girlfriend. He never talked about her and she rarely left their apartment, for reasons nobody, not even Grantaire, dared to ask.

One rainy Tuesday, while Courfeyrac and Enjolras were getting coffee and discussing politics, Enjolras' phone rang. He answered it and his face paled. He dropped his coffee on the ground and began to run, keeping the phone pressed to his ear. Courfeyrac, after a moment of shock, ran after him, concerned. He followed him into the supermarket, to the dairy aisle, where a small, dark-haired woman was standing with her hands covering her face.

Courfeyrac watched as Enjolras pulled the girl into his arms, rubbing her back and whispering to her softly as she cried into his chest. 

"I can't do it, I can't do anything!" she was sobbing. "I just... I-I..."

"Shh, it's OK. It's alright. I'm so proud of you; you tried, and that's amazing. I love you so much, 'Ponine..." Enjolras told her.

Courfeyrac smiled to himself and walked away, wanting to give them some privacy. But he did look back at them one last time before he left. He couldn't help but feel comforted by the sight of their seemingly marble leader being loving and gentle to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> asdf i couldn't think of a better ending. also, this seemed longer on paper. ugh.  
> ummm if anyone is actually reading this and has any suggestions, they're much appreciated.


End file.
